Deflowering Miss Rose
by MeBeKiki
Summary: "I didn't do it because I love you. I did it because YOU love ME, and I'll be damned if I break your heart again." Sonic/Amy. Two-shot.
1. bittersweet affection

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Sonic story that isn't centered around Rouge, Shadow, or Knuckles. WOOHOO! *celebratory dance* I also consider it to be my SonAmy equivalent of my other story 'Tempting the Temptress' (if you're a KnuxRouge shipper you should totally check that about by the way *wink wink*) The difference is that this one is a two-shot, and honestly, a lot more meaningful and intense.**

 **Sonic/Amy is honestly a pairing that I never cared much for, I support it, but it isn't my OTP. I'm hoping that all you SonAmy shippers can like & appreciate this story. I'm honestly not a big fan of Amy Rose, but I want reveal the often overlooked compassionate side of her in this two shot.**

 **Also, just a heads up: this story WILL contain smut. Not in this chapter, but the next. It won't just be sex, it will be lovemaking. Passionate, intense, and deep... There will be no warnings in the next chapter, so your warning will be here. For now the rating is T.**

 **The ages are altered. Sonic is 20 years old and Amy is 17. I think those are the only ages that really matter, because they're the only ones in this story.**

 **Please read, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. Oh, and review. (PLEASE. IT SEEMS LIKE NO ONE EVER REVIEWS ANYMORE.) Reviews are appreciated as well. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Deflowering Miss Rose

 _bittersweet affection_

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Amy finished frosting her last cupcake. She panicked, her azure hero was here thirty minutes earlier than when he had agreed to meet her. But she sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He knew what she wanted and she knew what he wanted, and she was going to be sure to give _him_ everything he needed, regardless of her naughty desires. Smoothing out her apron and trying to make sure there wasn't any frosting on her fingers, she went to answer the door. Her parents were conveniently gone for the day, and her best friend Cream – who had been staying with her for the past week while her mom was honeymooning with Vector – was out with her boyfriend Charmy.

Amy sighed internally. It seemed like everyone was in a relationship with the person they loved. Amy envied all of them, she felt so lonely. She also felt guilty, because she was excited to see Sonic despite his current situation. Her favorite hedgehog had made his way over to her house for some comfort food and time to vent. He had just broken up with his girlfriend of five years, the beautiful and strong Princess Sally of Knothole. When Amy heard the news, she felt bad for being happy about it, but at the same time she couldn't help her emotions. She loved and longed for Sonic for _years_ , and watching him be with another woman was unbearable to her. Now, Sonic was finally single again and she wanted to make sure he knew JUST how much she still cared for him.

As the years flew by, she was sure he had forgotten. She remembered when she was a violent and temperamental twelve year old. She chased and stalked Sonic relentlessly. He was always running away from her and leaving her brokenhearted. Even before they made it official, she knew he had a thing for the lovely princess. And how could she compete? A desperate fangirl versus the fearless leader of the Freedom Fighters? That was one battle Amy had to back down from. Especially when she saw the way Sonic's loving, green eyes gazed upon Sally's beauty. Amy had to make a choice over the next two years. Her borderline obsession… or Sonic's happiness? Of course she chose the latter. What the blue hedgehog never saw in her, what he never stopped to appreciate was the compassionate side of Amy. The side that was willing to make sacrifices, whether they were meager or major, for the greater good. But she had ended the chase long ago. On the inside she was still obsessed, she still longed to run after him until her feet got tired and she was out of breath, she wanted to memorize his scent and keep it in her heart forever so that she could find him wherever he went, she wanted to watch him when he went to sleep and observe how steady his chest rose and fell each time he inhaled and exhaled… but she knew that her desires were considered creepy and unhealthy. Not to mention he had every right to file a restraining order on her and didn't.

 _Maybe it's because he loves me?_ She thought to herself hopefully. She opened the door carefully, not wanting to seem too eager. There in the doorway stood the object of her affection.

He looked glorious.

A tall, muscular figure covered in blue fur, lovely, messy quills that Amy wanted to run her fingers through, bulky legs hardened by years of running at the speed of sound…

"Sonic…" She whispered, her heart pounding at the sight of her first and only love.

His face, which usually held a smug grin, was distraught. He nodded at the pink hedgehog, stepping past her and into the house. Amy tried to suppress the hurt emotions rushing through her body, reminding herself that her blue hero was heartbroken. She wasn't entirely sure if he even wanted to see her. She was the one who begged him to come over. She had to seal the deal with the promise of chili dogs. That and her delicious chocolate cupcakes. But now that she saw her handsome hero sitting himself down on the couch, his face devoid of happiness, she realized it was going to take more than food to mend his broken heart.

"Sonic," she said a bit louder this time. She grabbed two chili dogs and put them on a plate for him. She walked over and handed it to him with a warm smile on her face. "Here you go."

He grabbed the plate quickly, stuffing his face sloppily. Amy smiled at the sight; he looked so adorable when he ate. She didn't even care that he was dripping chili all over her couch, it was worth it when he saw an expression of momentary bliss cross his face.

But it hardly lasted.

As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and the blue hedgehog looked sullen once more. As he swallowed the last bite of his second chili dog his eyes met Amy's and he immediately felt bad, as though he had disrespected his sakura companion.

"Sorry." He mumbled, his eyes glancing at the chili stains he made on the couch.

She shook her head quickly, her shoulder length quills swishing side to side with her.

"It's okay." She said, "I understand."

He nodded, cracking a tiny, appreciative smile.

But her heart did not flutter.

Because the smile never reached his eyes.

It faded, and it was replaced by the gloomy expression he had when he first entered the house. He kept running Sally's words through his head, his brow was furrowed. She hated seeing him like this, she hated seeing him upset.

"How did you find out?" Sonic asked. "Did you follow me over to Mobotropolis? Or did you hire someone to spy on me?"

Amy felt her stomach tighten at his words. Even though he asked it with a genuinely curious voice she was still offended. For the past five years, even if they were good friends, he would always make microaggressions referencing her obsession with him that never really faded, but rather the one she chose to hide… for him. She had to remind herself that he was angry and that it was probably a legitimate question coming from him… But that still didn't make it okay.

"Actually, Sally told me." She said rather bitterly.

Sonic looked a bit shocked at this. He knew that even when Amy had toned down her 'stalkery' behavior, she was still madly in love with him. He knew both Amy and Sally for a very long time, and it still surprised him that the two females were friends. Amy's love for him was strong – scary strong and he didn't understand how she could get along so easily with someone that loved him as well. Sometimes he questioned the legitimacy of their friendship, but he never really spoke out on his suspicions. His eyes then widened when he realized how offensive he had sounded.

"Oh, Ames, I –"

"It's okay." She said immediately, grabbing his empty plate. "Do you want more chili dogs? Or are you ready for dessert?"

He sighed, looking downcast. She came back to him empty-handed, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Or… do you… wanna talk?"

He nodded, then shook his head immediately afterwards. Amy tried to peer into his emerald eyes, seeking answers. But he wasn't budging.

"I don't know Ames."

She nodded, her bottom lip quivering slightly. He would never know how irresistible he sounded when he called her that. She loved it. But she tried to quench her desire, reminding herself that he wasn't here so she could have sex with him.

"I invited you here so you could eat some comfort food and maybe talk… But you don't seem to have a very big appetite." Amy prodded slowly.

He looked up, staring at her calculatedly, studying her face and trying to figure out what she was thinking… and if possible, what her ulterior motives were… He knew the hedgehog was up to something.

Wasn't she?

He didn't know what it was. He couldn't tell if she was going to try and seduce him, or act all nice and innocent and lock him up in her bedroom, or if she drugged the food and was going to try and cross him over to another dimension so they could spend the rest of their lives together.

 _I mean, this wouldn't be the first time she tried._

But the more Sonic looked into her affectionate green eyes, the more he saw how caring and loving she looked at him. He had seen this look before, and had always thought it to be creepy, but now… Now it was different. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, but there would be no way of finding out until he opened up about it. Amy had always been a loyal friend, and he was always there for her. He figured he'd let her in.

"I… I guess we just weren't meant to be." He finally said, frowning.

She nodded, wanting him to go on. She wanted him to spill out every word of how he felt at that exact moment. She wanted to listen to how deep his love and emotions ran for the stunning chipmunk. Even if it hurt her to know that she wasn't the one he loved and lusted for, she wanted to know his love, to remind herself that he was capable of loving someone, even if it wasn't her.

"Why not?" She asked quietly. She was sitting next to him, close enough for him to be able to smell her enticing, flowery scent, but far enough to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable.

"She has her responsibilities as a leader, and so do I." He said with a sigh. "We hardly ever see each other. She can't help us fight off Eggman and his legion of robots as often as I would have liked her to be able to… But it's more than that."

"What? What else is there?" Amy asked.

"I don't think I should be talking about this with you." He said, closing himself off instantly. He didn't like the eager tone in Amy's voice. He didn't like how hopeful she sounded. He almost believed that she cared for his wellbeing, but he was starting to think she was ensuring the fact that he and Sally had no chance of getting back together. Which they _didn't_.

Amy frowned, the light that had shined in her eyes dissipated.

"You can talk to me. Sonic. Please talk to me."

"Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "What are your intentions?"

"To make you feel better." She said simply, frowning. "Sonic, you know I love you more than anything else. But I'm not going to try anything. I wouldn't do that to you… or to Sally." She said the last part a bit reluctantly.

He softened up when he heard this. He couldn't deny that the little rose could be extraordinary at times. When she wasn't going ga-ga over him he noticed how sweet and caring she was towards her friends. He saw the brave girl that was willing to risk her life for the ones she cared for. She was sweet and gentle and kind. Her golden heart didn't pick and choose, nor did it discriminate. He knew that when she said that she meant it. She cared for Sally. His longtime girlfriend. His first love. He knew that if he had seen Sally off with another man, he wouldn't have been able to be friends with that man. How the hell was Amy able to do it? How did she admire him from afar for _five years_?

"Amy… why?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" She mused, having lost herself in his eyes while he had been deep in thought.

"Why… Why are you friends with her? How can you be friends with her, after how you felt towards me…?"

Amy's cheeks turned a light, delicate shade of pink. It matched her lovely fur.

"Because… She's everything you ever wanted. Everything _I_ could dream of being. She's intelligent, kind, a natural leader… L-Like you. She was still nice to me even though we both loved you. I couldn't hate her, even if I tried." She spoke no lies, only the truth. Sally and she grew closer to each other every time they met. Sally taught Amy a lot of her fighting techniques and acted like a sister to her. Amy was appreciative and could see the good in the brave chipmunk. "But most importantly…" She closed her eyes for a moment.

The cerulean hedgehog stared at her apprehensively.

"Go on Amy." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder for support.

"You loved her. I saw it with my own eyes. I saw how happy she made you. It made me happy, knowing that you were happy. Because I love _you,_ and I want you to be happy even if I can't be the source of that happiness."

She opened her eyes and blushed at the way that he was looking at her. He had a shocked look in his eyes, realizing how wrong he had been about his little rose. She managed to suppress her own, hurt feelings for him. _For five years_. Her compassion for him ran deeper than he could have ever imagined. The thought made his cheeks burn. He was actually looking _at_ her now, not over her or past her, or averting his gaze and trying to escape her clutches.

He saw her love for him on her cheeks, her concern for his wellbeing in her eyes, and her desire for him in the sway of her chest.

He was actually looking at her for the first time in his life, and he was realizing how amazing she actually was. He had to tell her the truth. It was an obligation. She loved him for so long and gave up so much for his happiness and comfort.

"I never loved her." He confessed, his hand still on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a tiny 'o.'

"What? No…" She shook her head. "Yes you did, Sonic."

He shook his head back at her.

"No. I didn't." He said, "I was in love with the _idea_ of her."

Amy stared at him wordlessly with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I thought we were the perfect couple. We were everyone's favorite cliché. The super hero and the princess," He chuckled for a moment, his expression slowly turning wistful. "But I don't think there was truly any chemistry. I have love for her, but not the romantic kind."

Amy felt shamefaced for the surge of hope that flooded through her when she heard this. She knew that her blue hero was hurting, and that it was wrong for her to be happy.

"Oh, Sonic…" She said in an almost dreamy tone. Sonic squirmed, retracting his hand from her shoulder when he felt like her 'fangirl' mode was going to come on. But she switched it off instantly. "Do you… Want a cupcake now?"

He nodded, letting out a relieved sigh when she got up. She grabbed a couple of cupcakes, some for herself and for Sonic, then sat down next to him on the couch again.

"Thank you Amy," he said gratefully, taking his gloves off and grabbing a cupcake. He made sure to eat it more carefully than he did with the chili dogs she gave him. He still made a mess though, crumbs fell all around him and his fingers were covered in frosting. Yet Amy didn't seem to mind. He watched her as she ate her cupcake, her tiny pink lips taking each bite carefully. She too had taken her gloves off and got her fingers sticky with frosting. He watched her close her eyes, enjoying the taste of her sweet concoction. It made him smile. He had seen Amy cook for all of their friends, but he rarely saw her actually enjoy the food she made. Seeing her happy made him feel happy. She deserved to feel happy. He felt his heart begin pounding faster when she started licking and sucking the frosting off her fingers, swirling her smooth tongue around in a slow and circular fashion. She noticed he was staring at her and pulled her finger out of her mouth immediately. They were both blushing like crazy.

"S-Sorry…" She mumbled. She felt her stomach do a flip when he subconsciously licked his lips, even though there wasn't any frosting on them…

"It's okay Ames." He smirked, licking some of the frosting off his fingers. He was satisfied at her flustered expression, his mind briefly drifting away from Sally and the fact that they were done with. He wondered if it was wrong to be flirting with her like this, but he couldn't help the rush he had felt when he saw her licking all of that sweet, homemade frosting.

The sexual tension between the two was searing in the air, capturing the both of them in a frustrating heat.

She didn't seem to appreciate it though. She was still thinking about his break up with Sally.

"Sonic, if you didn't love Sally, why did you spend five years with her?"

"Amy…" He said, his tone lowering. He felt like her lovestruck self was bubbling and getting ready to emerge once more.

"I'm not going to explode, if that's what you're worried about. I learned how to control my emotions towards you, even if they haven't died down. Is that what you're worried about? That I'm going to go crazy? Is that all I am to you?"

"No. Never." He said a bit too quickly, "That's just all you ever presented yourself as."

"I just… I need to know… Sonic just tell me."

"I already told you." He said sharply, "I thought that I loved her. I didn't realize that it wasn't real until we broke up."

"You mean in those five years that you were with her, the _lack of chemistry_ wasn't enough of a sign?"

Sonic stared at her wordlessly as she put two and two together.

"Sonic. I don't understand."

"What isn't there to understand?"

"What about _me_!?" She wailed suddenly, tears threatening to drop from her eyes. She couldn't take it. At first she was glad to hear that Sonic never felt anything towards the tomboy princess, then she realized she had been waiting for him patiently when there was no reason to. She spent years putting his feelings before hers. She didn't want to do that anymore. "I loved you! I still do! But you never gave me a chance!"

"It's not my job to cater to your emotions Amy!" Sonic yelled suddenly, getting angry with his sensitive friend. All the respect he had garnered towards her vanished instantly. He didn't like hearing Amy talk like this at all.

"I catered to yours!" She countered with caliginous pique. Her emerald eyes had darkened. It was rare for Sonic to see the pink beauty angry with him. She was usually so sensitive to his feelings and angry with anyone who tried to get in her way with him.

"Damn it Amy." He said, his voice softening up once more. "I don't want to argue with you over this."

"Sonic, you think you're the only one who's hurt here? Those are five years you can never get back, five years I can never get back. I bottled up my emotions as best I could. But I never stopped loving you. Not once." She wiped the tears off of her lovely face before they could make their descent down her rosy cheeks. He watched her incredulously. It was her turn to tell him everything she was feeling. He didn't dare stop her.

"I… I never thought of myself. Not when it came to you. I should have though… maybe if I did this wouldn't hurt so much…" She grit her teeth.

"Amy," her name sounded so soft and velvety when it came past his lips.

She couldn't bear the emotions she was feeling. It was too much.

"Don't talk to me like that." She snapped. "I waited too damn long for you!" She turned away from him.

"I know. I'm just afraid that if I tell you… you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you. No matter how much I should." She said with a heaving sigh. "Just talk to me. Tell me the truth. Communicate with me. There's no need to hide."

"Ames, the way you expressed your love to me wasn't healthy." He stared at her intently, scared of what her reaction would be when he continued.

"I know." She said guiltily.

"And… In addition to thinking that I loved Sally… I just… I was hoping that maybe you would be able to…"

Amy's face paled. The crimson that had once tinged her cheeks disappeared, replaced with a cloudy white. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she mustered up the words to speak.

"You wanted me to move on…" She finished for him, to which he nodded.

She chewed on her bottom lip, allowing her tears to fall freely down her face now. Her hands were shaking and for a moment, she could only see red.

Her beloved blue blur, her unstoppable Casanova, her treasured friend… The only man she ever knew how to love. She spent the bulk of her teen years thinking of him and what he wanted; meanwhile he only wanted to push her away. And he expected her to be okay with that?

His worst fears came true. Her emotions had reached their peak. She could take it no longer.

"You… bastard." She said, standing up shakily.

Sonic's expression fell as he watched the little girl that loved him unconditionally glare at him with unbridled fire in her eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog… I _hate_ you." She hissed, but her heart knew these words weren't true.

She ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut.

Sonic sat there for a moment, paralyzed and devastated. It was enough that he had just broken up with his long term girlfriend, but now one of his closest friends despised him. He couldn't believe his misfortune. His ears twitched when he heard heavy breaths coming from inside the room. She was letting it out. All the hurt that she had bottled up within her for the past five years… all the hurt that she hid behind her bubbly smile.

Her bubbly, beautiful smile.

 _Why didn't I give her a chance? Why didn't I end things the moment I realized Sally wasn't the woman for me?_ He had grown up with Amy, he watched his cute, pink rose blossom into a beautiful young lady. And he was too afraid to go for it. He would never forgive himself for that. He listened as her voice, usually so chipper and melodic, let out distraught sobs. She choked on her tears, coughing and sputtering and hating herself more and more with each wave of sadness that hit her.

"Amy, no…" He said, running his fingers through his quills and allowing his hands to tighten. He couldn't bear to listen to her cry any longer. He was sure that it wasn't the first time she cried over him. After running away from her professions of love to him, he found himself in a situation he never would have imagined.

This time it was _he_ who was running after _her_ , his power sneakers tapping against the wooden floor rhythmically up to her bedroom, reigniting the chase that she had given up so long ago.


	2. a rose upon roses

Deflowering Miss Rose

 _a rose upon roses_

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the heartbroken hedgehog. Sonic had only been to her house a certain number of times, he didn't know it well enough to have every single room locked in his memory. But finding Amy's room wasn't hard. Her door was painted pink and adorned with pictures of her and her favorite cobalt hero. Sonic sighed, shaking his head. She cherished every single moment spent with him, meanwhile he cherished every single moment he could escape her clutches. He knew that words wouldn't be enough to express his sorrow to the hedgehog. He wasn't even worried for Sally or the fact that they broke things off.

He entered the pink hedgehog's bedroom with a bit of difficulty. One of her piko piko hammers were lodged in the doorway to block his way out. He tried kicking it off but struggled in doing so.

 _Shit, how strong_ is _this girl? These things are heavy!_ Sonic thought, desperately attempting to move the hammer. Amy didn't seem to notice, she was too busy sprawled out across her bed crying and clutching something close to her heart. From his limited line of vision he wasn't sure what it was, but he could see specks of crimson stand out blaringly against her light-colored apron – which she never took off. He was alarmed for a moment, thinking that it was blood, and barreled through the door with such force that it had no choice but to fling open, the hammer falling to the side and eventually dissipating into thin air. Sonic never understood Amy's ability to regenerate her hammers or where they went, but he wasn't too concerned about questioning her on it. Not now at least. When he came inside, much to his relief, there were no traces of blood on Amy's body. Rather, the crimson that Sonic saw was a rose. She ripped off one of the petals, tears still streaming from her emerald eyes, and allowing some of those tears to drip on the rose petal. Then she tucked it underneath her blanket. It took her a couple of minutes of sniveling to notice that Sonic was also in the room with her.

She looked up and gasped when she saw him. But it wasn't a 'pleasant surprise' gasp; it was a 'what the hell are you doing here?' gasp.

"P-Please get out of my r-room." Amy whispered shakily, her body tremoring as she said so.

"No." Sonic said, sitting next to her. He was startled by how soft her bed was. It felt flowery and light, just like her. She positioned herself as far away from him as possible. She couldn't even count all the times she fantasized about him getting into bed with her, and the one time he did she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Ames, please. I just lost an absolutely beautiful girl that means the world to me. Don't do this." He said softly, reaching for her delicate shoulder. Her stomach lurched and she moved away from his touch, giving him a disgusted glare.

"I can't believe you would _dare_ bring up Sally right now, as much as I care for her I did _not_ need to hear about how much you –"

He cut her off dismissively.

"I wasn't talking about Sally. I was talking about you, Miss Rose." He stared at her with his intense green eyes, and her heart almost stopped. She could feel her passion and love for him bubbling within her body, feeling her with all sorts of emotions from her fingertips, all the way down to the burning sensation of her loins… but she knew Sonic well, even better than _he_ knew himself. He was the image of unprecedented arrogance. Amy was in love, but she wasn't a fool. He wouldn't get off easy this time.

"Don't try to sweet talk me!" Amy snapped, standing up suddenly. "You don't care about me!"

"If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be here trying to make amends with you. Amy, you don't understand how I feel about you…"

"No! I understand perfectly fine!" The fuming rose was screaming at him, this wasn't the first time and Sonic knew despairingly that it wouldn't be the last. But he had never wanted to get closer to her before, that was the main difference between then and now. "You told me how you felt! You wanted to push me away! Well now your wish is being granted! _Get out_!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. More tears were falling down than before. She grabbed her rose and ripped off another petal, using it as a tissue to wipe the tears away.

Sonic had the desire all of a sudden, to grab her head and run his fingers through her pink fur, and kiss her eyelids until her tears ceased to fall. He wanted to touch and caress her and love her with everything he had inside of him, to show her that he was more than worthy of her forgiveness. But he knew she wouldn't accept it. Not at this exact moment at least.

"Amy… Why?" He asked, slowly and cautiously reaching for the rose in her hand. She was too unstable to stop him from grabbing it. It slipped from her fingers and he caught it. She looked at him, her eyes softening. She looked less angry, and a lot more vulnerable. He saw the scared little girl inside that just wanted affection.

"Sonic… You don't understand how many times you broke my heart…" She said, closing her eyes shamefully. Her quills flowed gently along with her as she put yet another petal underneath the blanket, her fingers hovering over it, trembling ever so lightly.

He stared at her wordlessly as she walked up to him, grabbing the rose from his hand.

"A rose petal… for every time I cried over you." She said, holding onto it as though it were the most valuable thing in the world.

Sonic didn't know what to say.

Amy continued to talk, her soft and sweet feminine voice ringing throughout her bedroom.

"I watched you… With Sally, and with all those other girls you fooled around with whenever you and Sally decided you needed a 'break' … before you broke it off for good. I watched you with that fierce fiery princess… that busty white bat… even that singing mongoose! You gave every woman the time of day, except for me!"

"They mean nothing to me." Sonic said sadly. He couldn't believe how poorly he treated Amy. He didn't even realize how many other women he flirted with until she pointed it out to him so blatantly. It made him feel disgusted in himself.

Amy sighed, turning around. His number one admirer couldn't even look at him anymore.

"I deserve so much better, Sonic. I deserve more love than you could ever give me." She said coldly.

Sonic felt his stomach doing flip flops. She was right, but he never expected those words to come out of her mouth.

"And yet… I… still… want… _**you**_!" She said through grit teeth, her fists clenching and unclenching.

He couldn't bear it; he couldn't listen to her anger and frustration. It was too much for the blue hedgehog to handle.

"I loved you more than Sally or any of those bitches could have ever loved you! There is no one on this planet – no – on this _universe_ whose love could surpass mine!" Her voice cracked. Over and over again. He was breaking her over and over again, and the sick part was he didn't even feel like he needed to _try_.

Sonic waited patiently. He didn't dare speak, he only listened to her.

"A rose petal…" She repeated, turning to look at him. "A rose petal for every time you broke my heart." Her cheeks were rosy and there was black liquid streaming in her fur. He realized, despondently, that it was mascara. She had enhanced her already naturally long, thick eyelashes with mascara. She did it for him. He knew Amy wasn't too big on makeup, she spruced herself up every once in a while, but she didn't cake it on as heavily as someone like Rouge. But she wore mascara to beautify herself. She did it for him.

He slowly walked towards her bed. His hands lingered on her pastel colored sheets. Carefully, he took one finger and placed it underneath the hem of the blanket, and pulled it off to expose what was underneath.

He couldn't believe it.

Every single inch of her bed was covered in rose petals.

He couldn't even see anything underneath them, from a distance it would have looked like her bed was completely red. But no, it wasn't. There were so many petals that they overlapped each other, layer upon layer upon layer. His hands trembled as he let the blanket fall to the floor before looking up at Amy again. Her gaze was averted, as though she were too ashamed to look at him.

 _Just_ how _many times did I make you cry?_ Sonic thought to himself.

But he didn't even stop to think about his next actions. In a nanosecond he was in front of the mortified rose. She looked up at him, no longer angry or fuming with him, simply looking scared and vulnerable of what he would think. Her eyes widened when she felt his strong arms encircle her waist, pulling him close to her. He stroked her quills, feeling how soft and luscious they were. She probably used a special shampoo for them. For _him_.

And that scent… That sweet, sugary scent. A mixture of chocolate and… raspberry perfume? He adored the scent. He remembered when Amy had all but forced him to take her to one of Station Square's largest malls. She took a sampling of the perfume and it was the sweetest thing he ever inhaled. Now she was wearing it. And he knew she did it for him.

Just how many things had she done for him? What else did she do to subtly will him into her charms? Why was he now noticing how firm her breasts felt against his chest? Why were his fingers tickling her developing hips and admiring her slender yet rounded shape? He wanted to know everything she had done for him. What he couldn't see… what was hidden from view… he intended to explore and see what else she had hidden just for him… Every. Single. Inch.

"Ames…" His nose brushed her muzzle as her breathing accelerated. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for all the emotional turmoil I put you through." He whispered.

"It doesn't m-matter…" She stuttered, not used to having such physical contact with her blue love. "I always forgive you in the end."

"No." He said suddenly, pulling back to look at her. He brought one hand up carefully to the knot that kept her apron together. He undid it, watching the cloth fall to the floor. "I need to _see_ all the love you kept for me. And I need to _show_ you the love I tried to bottle down."

"S-Sonic…" She said his name nervously as he gently pushed her onto her bed of roses. He loved the way she said his name. He loved how much she wanted him.

He climbed on top of her, running his hands down her arms, grasping onto her hands. He leaned down until their faces were inches apart from each other.

"I'm not going to run away from you anymore, Miss Rose." He said, his hot breath gently slapping her face. She shivered from the sensation of it.

"And I won't chase you anymore… so long as you hold me close and never let go." She said, letting out a tiny gasp when she felt his warm lips brush her collarbone.

He could smell the raspberries along her jawline, the scent had once been so innocent and saccharine, but now it was sexy and alluring. He planted kisses on her neck, massaging tiny circles into her hands. Her skin tasted like sugar and flour. He lifted his head up to look at her. Tears were still streaming from her face, but her eyes had been closed, savoring the affection he was giving her. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her muzzle. He kissed her soft skin, he kissed her luscious, cotton candy-like fur, and he kissed her eyelids and eyelashes. He sucked on the damp parts of her face, enjoying the moans he was able to elicit from those lovely pink lips. With all the salt that had invaded his tastebuds from kissing away her tears, he knew he wanted to try something sweeter. Finally, he leaned in, his nose touching hers.

Her eyes shot open in alarm.

"S-Sonic!" She said suddenly, grabbing him by his shoulders and pushing him off.

The hedgehog frowned, not wanting to break contact with his pink counterpart, reaching for her hands once more.

"I… You… I never-!" She stuttered. "You won't be… satisfied." She was blushing furiously.

Sonic couldn't believe his ears for a moment. Just a moment though, as it shouldn't have been a shock.

This was her first kiss. There was no doubt in his mind that she had been saving it for him. And she was still more concerned with satisfying him. Was she afraid of being a bad kisser? With those delicious, perfect lips of hers that was the least of Sonic's worries. And even if she were, it wasn't about him. It had always been about him. He wanted this to be for her.

"You don't know that." He whispered gently, staring at her with loving eyes. He pushed her back onto the bed, leaning in and giving her a tiny peck on the lips. Her lips quivered and her eyes were wide open.

"It's okay baby…" He whispered, trying to distract her from the nervousness she was feeling by touching her body. His fingers ran up and down her torso, making their way to her upper chest. Her breasts, though not preposterously _large_ were still round and perky. He squeezed them; smiling at the delighted squeal she let out when he did so. He stared directly into her eyes as his fingers made their way underneath her dress and squeezed her soft buttocks. He began massaging her rear, watching her eyes flutter shut as she enjoyed how wondrously good it felt.

"Mmm, Sonic…" She moaned.

He couldn't help lowering his eyelids at the way she cooed his name. The blood coursing through his veins began concentrating in his lower region. He took this moment to lean in and grasp her lips between his. He heard Amy's breath hitch and her body all but melted into his as she experienced her first kiss. She tried her best to imitate his lips' movements, not exactly sure of what she should have been doing. As he kissed her he tasted her lip gloss… Her cherry flavored lip gloss. She wore it for him, of course. And he had never been more grateful. Her lips didn't just taste nice and glossy; there was a hint of chocolate too. Sonic couldn't help but give into his primal desire, his passion increasing gradually as he began to devour her lips.

Amy brought her hands up into his quills, pulling him down even though his body was already squeezed against hers. She felt something nice and large bumping against her thighs, and his hardened arousal only drove her more and more into lusty insanity.

He pulled away after a few moments, hardly out of breath compared to the panting pink hedgehog underneath him. She tried to steady her breathing, pulling him down so she could kiss him again before her breath had even stabilized. He slid his tongue between her lips and she gladly parted, allowing his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth.

She tasted wonderful. He continued to squeeze sensitive parts of her body for the sake of feeling her squirm against him pleasurably.

He pulled away again, much to Amy's protest, but she quieted down when he leaned his forehead against hers. She had never seen such an affectionate look in his eyes.

"Let me love you," He said, "Let me love every single inch. I can't take back those five years I spent with the wrong woman, but I can love you here and now. From top to bottom. Over and over until you reach your peak. Please, Miss Rose?"

He knew she couldn't say no, so why did he bother asking?

"Yes," she panted, " _Yes_." She repeated when she felt his nimble fingers unzipping the back of her dress. She didn't want to contain her excitement anymore, but she also didn't want to rush things. Sonic was used to being fast, lightning fast, but he would stop that just so he could savor this moment in time. She bit her lip as her straps fell beneath her shoulders. Progressively, her red dress began to lower, exposing more of her body to the blue hedgehog on top of her. She stared at him wordlessly, wanting him to go faster, even wanting him to rip the dress off of her and have his way with her. But no. He went slowly. Slowly, but surely, being sure to observe every inch of skin.

Amy had a lot of issues with her body. She felt as though she would never be considered to be sexy like Sally, or have large breasts and thick legs like Rouge, but all those insecurities seemed to wash away when she saw the way Sonic was staring at her. He didn't just look at her lustfully; he seemed taken aback by her body. And not at all in a bad way. It made Amy feel desired and sexy.

Finally, the dress was completely off of her body, and he could admire her anatomy fully. He looked at her supple breasts, his eyes trailing down to her slender, athletic legs. Her arms had a bit of bulk on them as well, probably from all those years of throwing around those 2 ton hammers she was always summoning. Her light, pink fur seemed to glow against the deep red rose petals on her bed.

Never had he _ever_ seen anything so beautiful in his life.

 _A rose upon roses._

He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was going to make sure that she got it.

He leaned down, kissing her lips once more while she knotted her fingers into the fur on his chest, allowing her hands to graze the rock hard muscles that were hidden underneath. He broke the union between their lips to trail down and plant kisses on her neck. Meanwhile, his hands flicked her nipples and made them erect. They perked up, poking against the thin fabric of her bra. She tried to undo it, but he stopped her instantly, reaching behind and easily unclasping it for her. She felt her stomach do a couple of flips, wondering just how many times he had done this with Sally to be so skilled at it.

But she didn't want to think of that right now. Because he was in bed with **her** and that was all that mattered.

Once her perky breasts were exposed, Sonic began kissing the soft mounds of flesh, rubbing his nose against the soft skin. He poked his tongue out, tearing his eyes away from the two beauties to look up at the hedgehog he so desperately wanted to satisfy. His tongue licked her nipple, and he held onto her hips as she squirmed, moaning in ecstasy. He smiled as he licked her sweet, pink nipples. He knew that she had never experienced anything quite like this before. Sex was an amazing, artful sensation, and he wanted her to experience as much pleasure as he could give her.

"O-Oh!" She gasped, "M-more…" She grabbed his head, trying to make him take her nipple into his mouth. He grinned, complying to her wishes. He closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking on it hungrily.

"Ungh…" She moaned, loving how eager he seemed to touch her body. She had always wanted him to look at her this way, to tease her and touch her and love her until they were both drained of energy. Her moans got even louder as he teased her nipples with his teeth, going back and forth between both breasts, making a popping sound each time he let go of one. Her toes curled in delight as she grabbed the delicate petals that surrounded them.

It was absolutely divine.

Finally, he let go of her breasts, leaning down to give them a few more gentle licks with his wet tongue, before he began trailing some more of his kisses downwards to her nether regions. She moaned softly as he bit and sucked on pieces of her skin while rubbing against her lovely sakura fur. He finally rested his hands on her thighs, giving her one last lustful look before nudging his nose against her sweet, moist flower. He kissed the damp cloth that was covering her wet flower before biting onto the hem of her panties and pulling it down with his teeth. She could only look on with a shocked expression as he removed the last piece of clothing she had left on her body. His eyes grazed her fully exposed body with nothing but pure admiration.

"This…" He trailed his right hand up and down her thighs, while his other rubbed against her slit, "Is what perfection looks like." Her heart soared at his loving words and her legs began trembling when he increased the pace on her womanhood.

"Ooh…" She shivered. She knew this sensation, she had felt it before. Going through puberty had been a struggle. It was like her hormones were out to destroy her. She remembered how sexually frustrated she felt whenever she thought of Sonic and the possibilities of how long and well he could do her, had she ever gotten that chance. She had often touched herself with the image of his face etched well into her mind. But now he was touching her, much akin to how she had touched herself, only this time it was ten times as pleasurable.

"Ah, yes, right there." She tried to control her breathing when his fingers slowly entered her dripping cunt.

"You're so wet, Ames." He commented, not able to control the shiver that passed through _his_ body as he explored the earliest regions of her depths.

"It's just what you do to me." She said softly.

He looked up at her, snaking his way up towards her body, needing to kiss those delicious lips once more. He couldn't get enough of her. It probably wasn't right to be probing the body of another woman right after breaking up with his girlfriend, but he was just now realizing how wanted and desired he truly was, by his precious rose.

He kissed her again, his fingers never leaving her soaked flower. He continued to finger her, absorbing her pleasured moans into his mouth.

He pulled away, taking his fingers out and tasting the juices that were left on his fingertips.

"So sweet and warm…" He commented, giving her a sly smile that made her juices accumulate even more. "Just like you." He said with a wink. He bent down, dragging his tongue back down her body and leaving a tiny trail of saliva with it.

His mouth lingered along the soft skin of her inner thigh, and finally he buried his nose within her womanhood, licking the sides of her vulva tentatively. He wanted so badly to taste that sweet nectar all at once, but he liked seeing the look of arousal on her face. He taunted her, swirling his tongue around the top of her slit, and kissing the sides of it.

"Please…" She whispered desperately, grabbing his face and burying into her slit. He laughed, not at all upset that she ruined his sensual teasing. She wanted him so badly and it made him _happy_. No one had wanted him _so much_ , and he knew that no one else ever would. His breath tickled her clam, and she couldn't help giggling lightly as well, loving how joyous this sexual experience was for the both of them.

He brought his tongue out, licking her slit. She sighed and shut her eyes, enjoying the amazing sensations he was giving her.

"Oh, Sonic…" She whispered sexily, slowly gyrating her hips along with his tongue. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced in her life, and it only seemed to get better when his emerald eyes met hers as he continued to lick all of her sweet juices. Just when she thought this was the pinnacle of pleasure she could experience, he began to suck on her moist lips.

"SONIC!" She screeched, burying her head into her pillow. She closed her eyes as some of the petals on the bed fluttered onto her face. He continued to suck, using his tongue to bring her closer and closer to reaching her orgasm. He knew she was close when he saw her legs starting shake from all the ecstasy she was experiencing. But he didn't want her to come just yet. He pulled away, licking his lips and making sure he got every single drop of her sweet liquid.

She stared at him with a disappointed expression, and he felt a bit of guilt for not giving her what she wanted (and deserved). But the throbbing hardness between his legs needed to be relieved.

"It's okay Ames, I'm not done yet. In fact, we're just getting started." He said, more than ready to enter her beautiful flower.

Before he could do anything however, she pushed him back onto the bed, one hand planted firmly on his chest and the other reaching for his large endowment.

"I want to taste you too," Amy said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Amy…" Sonic breathed, trying to control himself while she stroked him slowly.

"Please, Sonic. I want this."

He watched her slipped lower and lower until she was facing his erection. She licked her lips hungrily, pumping her hand on his cock faster and faster. He groaned, gritting his teeth and trying to hold in his bodily fluids as she continued to jack him off. If this was what she wanted to do, he wasn't going to deny it to her. She had needs to fulfill to him too, and he was willing to consent to whatever she wanted.

Finally, she began kissing the sides of his member, taking her tongue out and licking it.

"Ames…" He said her name with such a sultry tone, watching as the petals that had stuck to her quills fell onto his erection. Then, slowly, she brought her tongue to his tip, enclosing her mouth onto the first few centimeters of his cock. She closed her eyes, swirling her tongue and taking in the salty taste of pre-cum.

She slowly bobbed her head forward, her mouth expanding as she took in all of his thick, rock hard meat. She could hardly take in the first few inches, desperately massaging his balls to bring him the utmost satisfaction. She felt a surge of victory when she heard him groan, shifting underneath her and bringing his hands down to her quills.

He pulled her head down, filling her throat more and more. Her eyes watered and saliva began to flow out of her mouth onto his large shaft, trickling down the remainder of his manhood that she couldn't take in. She gagged, pulling her mouth away to catch her breath.

"Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked, feeling shitty for making the young girl deepthroat him.

"Y-Yes…" She said, coughing up some of her saliva when she did so. "It's… It's just so big." She blushed.

He smirked at her, rubbing her cheek gently.

"Let me try again." She said, grabbing his cock again. He kept his hands at his sides this time while she filled her throat with his shaft once more. She bobbed her head up and down, making sure to drag her tongue while she did so. She picked up the pace, taking in more and more of his member. She sucked on the skin, wanting to hear more of his satisfied grunts. She continued to suck him off, daring herself to go deeper, as deep as she could without gagging on the cock. She wished that she could take in more, but at the moment the blue hedgehog didn't seem to care, he was too caught up in enjoying the sensations she was giving him.

"Ah, shit Amy…" He growled. It only made her sucking more aggressive, she felt fueled on her lust for him and his pleasure.

He was getting close.

Tantalizingly _close_ to reaching his thunderous end.

He pulled her back immediately.

The pink hedgehog let out a yelp of protest.

"I wasn't finished yet!" She said, a thick line of saliva trailing out of her mouth.

Sonic sighed, pulling her back underneath him and opening her legs again.

"I know. But I need to make this unforgettable for you." He told her, kissing her on the lips. She gasped when she felt his shaft rubbing against her dripping sex.

"Sonic…" She whispered, wrapping her legs around his pelvis.

He paused for a moment. This was her first time. There was only one chance for him to do it right for her. But was it right…?

"Amy, before I do this… I mean, you should know that I've…"

"I don't care." Amy said, running her fingers along his well-developed arms. "I never wanted to be your first. I just wanted to be your last."

He couldn't stop himself now; with a grunt he pushed himself into her slick heat.

Amy's eyes widened and she turned her head, inhaling the scent of the roses on her bed. The pain was unbearable, but she knew (or hoped) that it would dissolve into pleasure.

" _Amy_." He hissed, his claws digging into her sheets, grasping a couple of petals as he did so. He had been with his fair share of women aside from Sally, but none could have prepared him for the feeling he had now that he was inside the one that truly loved him. Amy's walls were tight, gloriously, painstakingly _tight_. So tight that they seemed to be squeezing the life out of his penis. It was the most incredible and unbelievable feeling he had ever experienced, but it was still too much for him (and her) to handle all at once. He pulled out immediately, flinching at the yelp of pain Amy let out when he did so.

"Sonic, come back." She whispered pleadingly.

He frowned, not liking the tone of her voice. He didn't want to emotionally hurt her by stopping when they had gotten so far, but he didn't want to cause her any physical harm. But when he saw the longing look in her face, he leaned down, catching her lips in a sizzling kiss. He grunted against her lips as he pushed himself into her once more. He caught her cries of pain within his lips as he slid his meat in and out of her walls slowly. The feeling was too much; he couldn't believe how snug her flower felt against his large shaft. He wanted to pick up the pace, he wanted to fuck her until she could no longer feel her legs, but the pink hedgehog wasn't quite ready for that yet.

He pulled away from her lips to let her catch her breath, watching her facial expressions as her teeth chewed on her lips, trying to suppress her painful cries.

"M-Mm…" She moaned, feeling her walls get more accustomed to his large endowment with each thrust.

The pain, which started off unbearable, began to reduce to an incessant pang of discomfort. As he thrusted into her carefully, trying his hardest not to come, she let out a few content moans when she felt her first waves of pleasure.

The tension between his legs was ready to be relieved; he was once again close to reaching his appealing explosion.

He pulled out, panting and staring down at his cock which was now covered with a mixture of her wetness and saliva.

They were both sweaty and out of breath, rose petals sticking to the both of their bodies.

He grabbed Amy's quivering hips, pulling her on top of him. She took initiative, grabbing his member and sliding onto his large, thick shaft. She slipped on easily, her juices proving to be an effective natural lubricant. She let out an aroused moan as she began moving her hips on his member. She couldn't take all of him in, but did her best to keep the astounding sensation going on. He held onto her hips, slowly trailing his hands down to her ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze, helping pull her down and draw more of his shaft into her cunt.

"Oh, oh, oh…" She licked her lips, her back arched in ecstasy. Sonic took the moment to lean forward and grab one of her perky nipples with his teeth. She smiled, overjoyed by the pleasure she was experiencing, but more so from the fact that it was with the only man she would ever love. He licked her nipple slowly, bringing her down onto his cock faster and faster.

Soon, she was bouncing on his cock as fast as she could, screaming his name over and over again. He smiled as the bed began to rock, the rose petals falling down and sliding off of their perspiring figures.

Then, hardheartedly, he bucked his hips up, thrusting against her movements.

Her screams became even louder and she lurched forward, causing his mouth to let go of her nipple and emit a yelp of surprise. She buried her head into his neck, digging his nails into her back. Desperate to feel her body once more, Sonic began squeezing her perky breasts again, rolling his thumbs over her wet nipples. With each thrust he buried as much of his cock into her body as possible.

"Sonic… I – I…" Amy slurred, a puddle of drool slithering from her lips onto his shoulder. She couldn't believe that she was actually drooling. Part of her told her that she should have felt embarrassed, but she was giving into her overwhelming desire and the most feral parts of her psyche. The bed was shaking uncontrollably now; the quake was so intense that Amy was sure it was going to collapse from the passion. Sonic was now thrusting into her at an above average speed, too horny to even worry over whether or not she could handle it. He never did anyone so quickly before, ever. Not even Sally. But he wanted to give Amy absolutely everything he could. The rose petals were flying everywhere, floating into the air and showering down onto their sticky bodies. Some petals drifted away from the bed, landing on the bedroom floor.

Sonic loved it. He loved seeing all the petals scatter everywhere. All her tears and heartbreak and grief and _anguish_ were flying away as they made passionate love on her bed.

His head was a bit hazy from Amy's sweet, dripping sex. He was intoxicated, feeding off of her contented screams, drunk off of her slick moistness.

"SONIC!" She let out one final scream when he let out a hard thrust right into her g-spot, allowing her to finally reach her fruitful climax. He felt her walls squeeze around his cock one last time, right before her juices began flowing out of her body. Her voice was melodic and syrupy, like the sweetest honey he could ever fathom.

A few seconds later he let his own insatiable scream as he erupted, his warm, white liquid shooting up into her tight walls.

"Oh…" Amy said, unlatching her arms from his back and pushing him back so his body was against her bed. She slowly lifted her hips up from his shaft, breaking the union between their lower regions.

Neither hedgehogs uttered a single word, simply laying back and trying to process the act that they had just committed.

Amy allowed her head to rest upon his chest while his arms encircled her body. She nuzzled into his chest tenderly.

"I'll never forget this." She murmured, her voice muffled against his fur.

He said nothing, simply stroking the sides of her body.

"Stay tonight?" She asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Of course." Sonic whispered, "I'm not running away anymore, remember?"

She smiled, a gracious tear sliding down her cheek. She was crying once more because of him, but this time the tears were happy ones.

"Thank you." She said, sniffling.

He smiled faintly before drifting to sleep.

This was going to be a moment he would never forget either. He made love to the girl who loved him more than she loved herself. It was the best sex he had ever experienced, and he knew then and there that it wasn't just the natural euphoria that sex was able to produce between sentient beings; it was the passion and meaning behind the actions that made it extraordinary.

 _I didn't do it because I love you._ He thought to himself, _I did it because YOU love ME, and I'll be damned if I break your heart again._

But that wasn't to say that he felt nothing of affection or similar to it for the pink hedgehog. He had put so much out there for her, far too much to take any of it back.

His eyes opened a couple of hours later, and he looked down at his magenta lover.

"I love you, Miss Rose." He said, brushing his lips against her forehead.

 _I love you so much._

* * *

 **A/N: WHEW. And that... is a wrap. If I ever write any more SonAmy, it will most likely be a supporting ship in a Sonic multichapter. I hope all you SonAmy shippers enjoyed! I just wanted to write a little something something for you guys. ;)**


End file.
